Save Me
by ThePagemaster1212
Summary: "A good demon, Sammy? There's no such thing." An unlikely creature saves Sam and Dean from an untimely fate. Dean falls in love, but can he admit it to himself before time runs out? Or will the thing he loves be ripped from him? M/M slash. You have been warned. Rated T for language.


I've been thinking about a story along these lines for a long time, and I was sitting in class when all of it suddenly clicked into place. Anyways I hope this story is good. Please please PLEASE review and tell me whether you like it or not!

0000000000

"Come on Sammy! Get a move on!" Dean called, pausing yet again to wait for his brother to catch up to him. "We're getting close. You have to keep up." Sam frowned slightly, brushing his damp bangs out of his eyes.

"I'm going as fast as I can Dean. Why don't you slow down? You know it really isn't healthy to be excited for this kind of thing," Sam countered. Dean scoffed.

"We're going to dispatch at least a dozen demons," he countered. "Who knows how many lives we're going to save? Probably hundreds; you do the math, Geek Boy." Sam sighed and trudged after Dean as he took off at a punishing pace again. It was clear that Sam was less than excited at the prospect of diving right into a Demon Den.

But he had to admit it was the right thing to do. Ever since they had been tipped off by another hunter that Demons have been spotted going in and exiting the building they had been stocking up on supplies, and doing research of their own to confirm the story. Now all they had to do was go in, guns blazing so to speak.

They both walked silently up the street, keen eyes scanning for any sign of danger. Their silent footfalls led them to the building in no time. Dean peered in a window before nodding his head at his brother.

They made their way into the building through the back door. Once inside they could hear rambunctious laughter and the smell of copper assaulted their noses. Suddenly, a pair of arms shot out and grabbed the back of Dean's coat, hauling him backwards.

"You can't be here!" A demon hissed in Dean's face. To give Dean credit the surprise almost didn't show on his face from being grabbed unexpectedly. The demon had black hair and black eyes. Soulless eyes, Dean mentally told himself. Blue jeans hung low on his hips and he wore a black t-shirt. Typical demon. All dark. The demon went to open his mouth and say something else, but Dean had already grabbed the iron knife from his boot and plunged it all the way into the creature's thigh.

Those dark eyes widened comically, a choked off cry escaping his lips. Dean kicked the demon in the stomach, and it toppled backwards, head landing with a crack against the edge of a wooden crate. Clawed hands jerked the light-haired hunter and he went sailing. Pain erupted from his shoulder as he landed on the concrete flooring hard, but he shook it off and jumped to his feet. Where was Sam? Dean happened a glance around and saw his attacking the other demon that had snuck up on them while he was dispatching the first.

Damn demon. He probably sent out a warning to the others the second he found them. Sam's eyes were hard as he stuck claw-hands through the heart with his knife. The demon roared before exploding into a black cloud. Demons were suddenly everywhere. Dean had a flash of panic. They were way in over their heads here.

But there was no way out other than to finish what they came here to do. Sam and Dean backed up to one another and raised their knives. A hand shot out and grabbed the Winchester's legs before all the air rushed out of their lungs.

Images distorted and spun around their heads violently before it all came to a sudden stop, both boys landing hard on their backs. Sam sat up first, glancing around wildly. They were in the middle of a cemetery. Wait. He knew this cemetery. This one was it Bay View, Ohio. They had done a salt and burn here last year.

But that couldn't be right. They were just in a warehouse in Chicago, Illinois. How could they have possibly gone between two states in the blink of an eye? They must have been teleported. But how? The hand! By then Dean had sat up and was looking around him, a confused frown marring his features.

"Dena, do you know where we are?" Sam asked.

"How…I mean…how did we…and what…?" Dean sputtered. A small groan caught their attention. They shot to their feet in a slash and glared down at the dark eyed demon. The same one that Dean had stabbed. In fact, the knife was still lodged firmly in its thigh. Dean kicked its wounded leg roughly.

"Wake up," he barked. "Who the hell are you, and why did you take us here?" The demon groaned softly again, head twisting from side to side, before his dark eyes slowly fluttered open. Dean dropped to one knee and pushed down on the blade. The demon's back arched and a truly horrific sound tore from its throat.

"I asked you a question! Who are you and what the fuck are we doing here!" He yelled.

"Chax!" The demon wailed. "My name is Chax!" Dean let up on the knife, and the demon's, Chax's, back fell back to the moist earth gasping for air.

"What are we doing here?" Chax's brows scrunched up and he turned his face to the side.

"You weren't supposed to be there," he mumbled. His eyes slipped shut, and his body went slack.

"Damn it!" Dean cursed, kicking the unconscious demon's side for good measure. He ripped the knife from Chax's leg and raised it up.

"Wait! Dean what the hell, dude? You can't just kill him!" Sam protested.

"And why the hell not? He's a demon! He has no soul. Stop being such a girl because he can act."

"He helped us," Sam continued. "Without his help we'd be dead. There was not getting out of that one, Dean, and you know it."

"He probably has something planned! We can't leave him to roam free. He'll kill people." Dean raised the blade again, but his brother's hand shot out and grabbed his arm.

"No! Maybe we can take him back with us, get some information out of him, you know. Maybe he's a good demon." Dean scoffed.

"A good demon, Sammy? There's no such thing. But if me dragging his evil hide with us gets us out of this cold faster, then sure. But you get to drag him. And we will be getting answers from him. He isn't our little pet." Sam nodded enthusiastically.

"Sure Dean." Dean started away, muttering to himself about sentimental brothers and the stupidity of their situation. Sam, in the meantime, crouched over Chax.

"I'm sorry about him. He really is great when you get to know him. But you can understand our hesitation about this situation. You better not end up killing us in our sleep because Dean'll never let me hear the end of it." Sam grabbed the demon and hefted him over his shoulder. The guy was surprisingly light. He turned around and hurried to catch up to Dean.


End file.
